


Papercut

by tothemoonpenguin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan's perspective, Eventual Happy Ending, I Tried, M/M, honestly true love, timeless universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoonpenguin/pseuds/tothemoonpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic of Papercut by Zedd ft. Troye Sivan. Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papercut

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

_I was staring at the ceiling._

_You're so pretty when you're mad._

Phil and I had fought again. It was probably something silly again, but I was furious with him.

I slammed the door shut making the thin walls of my room shake. I fell back onto my bed staring at the ceiling that had many scratches. You could see shapes in them like seeing animals in clouds.

Lately Phil and I's relationship had been tense. We would fight about small things like cleaning up after ourselves, or who would edit the next video.

Everytime, I would run out of the room crying feeling as if my soul was being split in two. But it really was just the stress we were being put under. With us both gaining more subscribers, we were constantly put under the pressure to upload new videos for our viewers.

_All that I can hear is breathing, oh, oh_.

_And we're stuck inside this silence, in a cold, cold war._

We still shared a bed, but it felt empty even with us both next to each other. We barely spoke to each other besides _"Can you pass me the remote?"_ and _"I'm editing the next video."._

It was as if the silence was deafening; If that was even possible. We were supposed to be lovers, not actors.

_We're too proud to say we're sorry, oh, oh_

We would lay in the same bed thinking that we both won this war that was never declared. We wouldn't say sorry even if it was the only cure to our silence.

_Right now, it feels like we're bleeding._

_So deep that we might not get back up._

I missed Phil so much. 

I missed his hugs, his smile, his laugh. 

Now we would just fight over small things and I would sit here and wonder why we can't just make up. 

My temper ran wild all the time and I was like a constant fire that could not be put out. 

I wanted peace, but I just didn't know how or where to find it in our relationship. 

I had to buy a new poster to cover up the hole in the wall that I had unfortunately made earlier that week, reminding myself that these were small things that I should be able to get over.

_Our words, they tear through the surface_

_Like a paper, like a paper cut_

_Right now, don't know why I love you_

_But by the morning, when we wake up_

_I'll reach for you and remember_

_It was just a paper, just a paper cut_

We would call each other names, terrible names, and regret it in the morning because of our rage.

It felt right at the time, but later I would contemplate if actually loved Phil, or if it was fake like the names that I would call him. And the act we put up for the Internet.

When I reached for him in our bed that we shared I remembered that we didn't have to fight, that we could love and be loved back.

It was then that I remembered that I belonged to Phil, and he belonged to me. We together could love.

_Cause I never meant to hurt you, and I know you feel the same_

_Still the only one I run to, oh, oh_


End file.
